Kale Phoenix
"My focus is second-to-none!... Ooh what's that!?" - Kale Libra Omega VI was a Gandrian who exiled himself to Earth due to attempts on his life. After a brief stint with old Gandrian enemies, the Ha'ahl, Libra or Kale Phoenix, joined the crew of the TARDIS before tragically dying when they returned to modern Earth for a third time Profile Early life Born on Gandra, 1140 Earth years ago (18 Gandrian years) to Leo Omega XX and Pisces Omega M, he was named Libra Omega, and was the sixth of his family yo be named so. He had 4 other siblings born with him (Gandrian females give birth in small litters). At an early age, his parents were killed in a freak accident and left Libra to be adopted by an abusive old Gandrian guardian, Taurus Omicron XV, a former 'Child of Discord'. He mercilessly beat Libra and openly shown hatred for the Gandrian lifestyle of gathering information about other species and not helping their own. Libra still persisted in showing inherent signs of basic Gandrian mannerisms, like extreme curiosity and advanced flexibility. Omicron had beat him so much that at times he almost killed him. Libra became increasingly hateful and troubled, mentally and physically torturing himself as a misguided attempt for self-improvement. Soon, he became so consumed by hatred for Omicron, that when the old villain again attempted to hurt the 12 year old Libra, the young Gandrian kicked Omicron to the gorund and stabbed him in the head with Omicron's old dagger from his days as a member of the Children. See also: Phoenix: Origins After murdering Omicron, Libra became disgusted with what he had become, but knew he could not stop what he has done. Libra spent two years on the streets of Gandra's heavily industrialised cities and spent his time killing small animals and eating them for food. He later became a hired gun for local gangs and before fleeing to the Gandrian Academy after seeing the monster he has become, claimed a total of 50 targets as an assassin. Gandrian Intelligence Soldiers found a tired, bleeding Libra at the steps of the Academy and enrolled him into the Academy to help him become a better kind of Gandrian. Training at the Gandrian Academy Whilst training at the Academy, Libra used his experience to be a fully-fledged fighter and tactical operator. His curiosity was also renewed, finding information about everything he found interesting. Libra looked like he was on the road to becoming a very efficient and respectable Intelligence Soldier. However, his curiosity would lead him into more trouble. Exile After about three years, Libra found evidence that the Emperor's most trusted advisor, Scorpio Psi VI was Xanitu, the famous terrorist. Xanitu found Libra and disposed of the evidence, but still considered the cadet a threat and attempted to kill Libra multiple times. In an attempt to escape Xanitu's obsession with killing him, Libra stole a Shield Manacle, two Kio blasters and a Gandrian Imperial Cruiser and evaded the Imperial Guard to the far reaches of Lucifer's Eye to the other end of the the quadrant, into Mutter's Spiral. Seeing that the Cruiser was running out of fuel, Libra made an emergency landing on the nearest hospitable planet - Earth. Landing on Earth Libra crash landed on Earth in 1929, in rural Scotland. He spent several weeks in suspended animation, as the Cruiser scanned the entire planet and downloaded all of Earth's historical content, customs and cultures. When Libra awoke, he used his Shield Manacle's Perception Filter to appear human. Libra then had the Cruiser bury itself in the Earth to hide it from humans and he kept a tracker on his Manacle to always know where he left it, even after 80 years (Kio can run tech for over 500 years). Life on Earth Because of his longevity, Libra could not hold one identity for too long. He fashioned several identities to hide his alien genetics. Despite this, he has had several run-ins with UNIT and Torchwood. However, he has always escaped and with his brilliant hacking skills, has managed to easily delete all records of him the day after escaping. While on Earth, he has examined every custom Earth has created and nurtured - fully assimilating into human society undetected. Because he feels that he is as good as dead back home, he has made due on Earth and find humanity extraordinary. Encounter with the Doctor In 2009, London was visited by a race of seemingly benevolent red aliens known as Ha'ahl. The human populace had no idea that the Ha'ahl were parasitic nomads who went to war with the Gandrians. During a public speech that the Ha'ahl Chief was present - Libra, now using the name Kale Phoenix shot the Chief when within the audience. The assassination attempt was a failure and Kale was taken to a military base for questioning. However, the Time Lord known only as the Doctor, along with his companion, Martha Jones followed. They saw Kale take off his human disguise and the Doctor realised that the Ha'ahl were dangerous, as he knew Gandrians would not lie like that. After helping him escape, they all used a secret tunnel located by a young British soldier to 10 Downing Street, where the Ha'ahl had massacred the entire government. Also, they had already dispatched almost a third of the population of London. Kale used a canister containing a formula that consisted of chemicals that were deadly to the Ha'ahl. After killing the Choef with the mixture, the spores were released and latched on to those that shared the same biology as the Chief - soon, all Ha'ahl were destroyed. Kale then proved himself to be a worthy companion and was offered to accompany the Doctor and Martha, which Kale accepted, relishing in the idea of time and space's infinity. On the TARDIS When onboard, Kale was met with several strange oddities while cruising throughout time and space. He was present during the destruction of the Dalek base on 'Skaro III', was almost sentenced to death on his home planet if he did not finally expose Xanitu, was possessed by a malignant rejected AI weapon in 16th Century Scotland, witnessed the return of the Beast and helped stop him, uncovered a plot created by alien vampires, saved the universe from a galaxy-devouring entity, discovered the truth about Stonehenge and also assisted the Doctor in creating a new Gallifrey. Death Kale's last mission was on Earth. Returning from Azulamatza after locating the source of the Hidden Fire, they came to discover a plot to 'reprogam' the human race into interstellar soliders by the crazed Angelo Kapitan. Kapitan was then revealed to be the heavily regenerated form of the Master, who salvaged another regeneration after extracting enough lifeforce from Rassilon before teleporting to safety. The Master had become hateful of the Earth and the Doctor, as he was also a Time Lord, the very race who drove him to insanity. After learning that Gallifrey was reborn, the Master sped up the production of his Avatars but the Doctor distracted him long enough for Martha and Kale to make their way to the core network that kept the Master in control and the Avatars operational. However, someone had to go in to shut it down, but in doing so would release a heavy blast of electricity which would be fatal to even a Time Lord. Martha opted to do it but before she could, Kale tricked her into locking him in. He stated that he lived long enough to see more things than any Gandrian and that Martha had so long left in her life. He blasted the generator and the harmful radiated electricty was released. Kale then died instantly and happily, scattered into atoms by the heavy wave of electrical energy. Aftermath The Doctor was deeply hurt by the revealtion that Kale had died. Also, the fact that he left no body saddened him further as he deserved a proper burial. The Gandrians were notified by the Doctor of the valiant Libra Omega VI's efforts and because of his help in both the Ganrdian Empire and throughout time and space, a statue was erected in his honour and his birthday made a day of celebration and rememberence. In the Gregorian calender, Libra Day would be October 10. Later on, The Doctor encountered a hologram of his past assistants (The M-Project), although Kale's hologram fought with Romana and the doctor to defeat the other renegade time lords. His Molecules were formed together and created his corpse, the doctor going to Gandra and giving him a proper burial. Personality Kale had a very erratic and unpredictable personality. Years of torment made him reserved, unwilling to trust most people and expressed his thoughts in sardonic, sarcastic comments and biting remarks. However, he would also instantly switch to being happy, helpful and slightly eccentric. His curious nature makes him appear quite insane, finding anything interesting (and sometimes anything that is not) and examine it for nearly hours. He also goes from acerbic and grimly surreal comments to quite whimsical and confusing one-liners. He can be both childish and sophisticated. No doubt another side effect of years of childhood torment, plaguing his mind to near-madness. When he is fighting or angered, he can becme fierce, unrelenting and merciless. His cynical nature or childish demeanour melt away and are replaced by an almost callous, pitiless killing machine that will destroy any threat without hesitation. The Doctor expressed his disdain for Kale's almost cruel treatment of enemies and his black and white view on punishment and value of life. Apparently, the reason Kale (and supposedly all Gandrians) are so swift in killing is because they have had to prepare themselves for such great threats in the Universe ever since the 'Slaughter'. Attire Kale's only clothing consist of a grey vest, large black coat, pinstripe jeans and a black trilby. He also wears cowboy boots and a bike chain around his neck. Kale explains his strange choice of dress as what he calls a basic attempt of being 'individual', which he has deduced that this is what humanity truly values above all other trivial things in life like money and politics. He also wears two watches, one has stopped and the other one is an hour fast. Kale explains that there was never any real reason for this, he 'just felt like it'. Quotes * I am Kale... most of the time! * What is the point of flies - they haven't done anything yet! * I have had chats with molluscs with more charisma that you! * I remember watching Planet of the Apes. Best documentary I ever saw! * Am I the only one who notices the giant star heading towards us?' * Nothing like an exploding building to wake you up in the morning! * He's lost in thought - unfamiliar terriroty. * No offence, mate. But you look old enough to still be shoved in a locker. - to the Master * I'm still amazed that they're able to talk without lips. * Not to be an annoyance - but a big crab-lobster-alien thing is trying to get in your TARDIS. * Vampires! I'll get the garlic bread... * (delirious) Sandwiches... jack-in-the-box... FINLAND!!! * Do they always have to shout? - about the Daleks * You look like anrgy crayons! - to the new re-designed Daleks * It's been 80 years and you still have that terrible haircut! - to Xanitu See Also * Gandra * Xanitu * Red Scar * Trial By Fire * Gandrians * Vengeance Sevenfold * Phoenix: Origins Category:Companions of the Doctor Category:Individuals